


Before the Fever

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Midnight cinderella game, Otome - Freeform, Otome Game, Outdoor Sex, Rain Sex, Smut, dating sim, female on top, teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: Takes place immediately after Giles scares off the Outlaw in Midnight Cinderella.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You guys - I'm OBSESSED with Midnight Cinderella - especially Giles. If you haven't played it - download it ASAP. It's so wonderful.

Moments after the outlaw ran, I turned to face Giles - my knight in a structured 4 piece suit. The fog was thick and the rain was heavy so I could barely see him even though he was just a few feet away. He took a few slow steps towards me while staring me straight in the eye. I saw him swallow heavily. He launched into a lecture that I was barely able to listen to. The rain soaking his clothes made them stick tight to his body. I realized I never noticed how muscular he was. I found myself reaching out to touch him

"Princess..." he sighed heavily as I took the last step to close the distance between us.

"Giles. Did you hear me call out for you?" I asked feeling my heart begin to pound against my chest.

"Yes." He responded sadly. I put my hand on his arm and slowly ran it up to his shoulder. I looked up at him even though the rain was pouring straight into my eyes. My hand continued its journey and it stopped over top of his heart. It was pounding just as hard as mine and I smiled.

"You were the only thing I cared about in that moment. The only thing I care about still and You showed up when I needed you most. Thank you." My body was trembling and it wasn't from the rain. Giles looked down at me with a pained expression. He began trying to say something but stopped himself a few times over. "I want to thank you properly." I continued. I reached a hand behind his neck and pulled his head down gently as I lifted myself up to kiss him. Our lips touched and warmth burst through my entire body. His lips were so soft. He didn't move. I slowly released him but I didn't let him go far. Our foreheads were still pressed together.

"Princess please. You can't do this to me." He mumbled. I looked him directly in his eyes.

"Do what? Thank you?" I responded feeling myself getting angry.

"You may thank me when I do something for you - but this is not the time or the way. Because of my stubbornness you were almost taken away. I will never be able to forgive myself. You shouldn't be thanking me. You should be very angry with me." He placed his hands on my cheeks and pulled his head back from mine. He was looking into my eyes with desperation.

"You saved me Giles. Whatever happened before that doesn't matter. It's not your fault some low life came after me." I responded with an equally desperate look on my face. I placed my hands over his.

"If you were taken...I don't know what I would do. I couldn't even possibly..." he began again but I stopped him with another kiss. "Princess stop. We can't." He cried firmly as he dropped his head.

"Why not? Can't you see that I am in love with you? You're the one. You're the one I choose. I love you Giles." I dropped down to look him in the eye again. I couldn't tell if he was crying or not due to all the rain soaking us both but his eyes were red and heavy.

"Don't say that." He whispered. I pushed his chest in response and this time put my own fingers under his chin so he would look at me.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because it is not permitted. I am your advisor, not a suitor." He mumbled with sadness again.

"Giles I don't care. I love you. I'll continue to say it until you hear me. I love you and I want you to love me too." I felt tears starting to sting my own eyes. Giles stared at me with wide eyes. His thumbs brushed the water logged hair from my forehead. His face was full of sadness. I felt like we were staring at each other for a long time. I felt hot tears as they fell down my cheeks in stark contrast to the cold rain doing the same. "Giles..." I whispered desperately.

"I love you too." He spoke softly before pulling me in for another kiss. It started off slow and sweet but quickly evolved into something deeper. He tilted my head so he could explore my mouth deeper. I responded by welcoming his tongue hungrily. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him as close as I could to my body. The sweetness of his skin mixed with the salty rain made me moan. Giles lifted me up and held my high above him while still managing to kiss me. I wrapped my legs around him.

"Let's get you out of this rain." He whispered in my ear as he brought me back down. I beamed at him as he walked us towards the carriage. I pulled his head back towards mine for another kiss. The momentum had us falling hard against the side of the carriage. Giles' body was pinning me but I began tugging at his jacket.

"I knew you were impatient but this is extreme." He chuckled as he kissed my neck. I managed to get his jacket undone and he shrugged it off. As it fell to the wet ground below, he ripped open the carriage door and pushed me inside. He climbed in and had barely closed the door when I pounced on him pinning him against the back of the bench. I mounted him and he gasped. He tangled both his hands into my hair as he forced my mouth open with his.

I couldn't be stopped. I was a woman possessed. I continued undressing him as he kissed me so deeply. My hands were trembling.

"Let me." He insisted as he grabbed my hand to stop me. He expertly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it quickly. His chest and arms were unexpectedly defined. I ran my cold fingers over them which caused him to shiver. He gently cupped them and pulled them to his lips, warming them with soft and sweet kisses.

He then reached for my other hand and raised them both above my head. He then never lifted my soaked dressed up and over them. He stopped to admire my body.

"You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He whispered as he ran his hands over my naked flesh. I put my hands over his as they caressed me. Watching his face as he admired my body was causing my breath to catch in my chest. I leaned in to kiss his collarbone and gradually worked my way down to his chest. His hands travelled down to my hips and caught on the band of my underwear.

"Take them off." I insisted breathily.

"Is that an order?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes." I growled back playfully. He slowly pulled them down and I moved my body so they would slide right off. "Your turn." I instructed. Giles looked at me with a deep hunger as he nodded and removed his pants and underwear while I was still straddling him.

Once we were both fully nude I grabbed hold of him with one hand and with the other, I took his hand and placed it between my legs. Giles sighed heavily.

"Does that feel good?" I couldn't help but ask with genuine curiosity. Our natural teacher/student dynamic had me wondering out loud and feeling slightly insecure.

"Can't you tell?" He asked with incredulously. He placed his free hand over the one I had wrapped around his shaft and squeezed. I blushed and giggled shyly as he shut me up with another deep kiss. He rubbed me tenderly. I continued to stroke him until he pulled me tight against his chest, preventing my arm from moving freely.

"Giles..." I began. He stopped me with a finger on my lips.

"Let me make you feel as good as you make me." He said in a tone that was both a demand and request. I looked into his eyes and bit my lower lip. I nodded and he smiled sweetly as he shifted both of our bodies to align himself with me. Once he was brushing up against me, I lowered myself onto him.

He shuddered when he was all the way inside of me and wrapped me in a tight embrace with one hand around my back and another around my neck. I wrapped my arms around him in much the same way and began to rock my hips. I leaned back slightly as I increased speed to look him in the eyes. He smiled at me as he rocked against me before planting tiny kisses on my chin and neck.

"My princess..." he whispered over and over again between kisses. I clung to him tightly as I felt myself constricting around him. "Don't hold yourself back." He instructed me. I felt myself reach the point of no return. Chills ran up my spine despite the warmth of his arms around me.

"My knight." I moaned in his ear as my body bucked against him. He leaned back with wide eyes for a moment before he smiled.

"I like the sounds of that." He moaned in response as he released inside of me. Our bodies were pressed so tightly together that I could feel his heartbeat like it was my own. Neither of them were slowing.

When we were finished, Giles cradled me and slowly lowered us both flat on the bench. It was not big enough for two people to lay on so we were snuggled up tightly against each other.

"Forgive me for what I have done." Giles whispered as his kissed my shoulder. I looked back at him with a frown. He offered a weak smile. I wanted to yell at him for being obtuse but instead I just smiled.

"I'll forgive you each time - but only after the fact." I flashed him a smug grin and Giles chuckled softly before resting his head on mine.

"I can live with that." He whispered. We both lay there listening to the pouring rain as we drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Have you played this game? What are your thoughts!


End file.
